Mystery Quest
are substitutes for tickets in Candy Crush Saga. They are levels that you need to play so that you can get to the next episode, and this can only be done on the mobile versions of the game. It is only available when you are disconnected from Facebook or not connected to wi-fi (wireless fidelity). When you play a level, it will randomly pick three that you have played in the past (excluding levels 1-10), but the target score is increased to the one equivalent of a two-star target score, making the level harder. When you pass a quest, you need to wait 24 hours before playing another one. Therefore, it takes at least 48 hours to get from one episode to the next (assuming you instantly beat the quests), opposed to asking for tickets which usually gets you to the next episode much faster, from minutes to hours. Usually, the target score for quests is the score required for two stars, but there are some exceptions. Examples of Quests *Play Level 11 and get at least 2,000 points *Play Level 26 and get at least 10,000 points *Play Level 27 and get at least 20,000 points *Play Level 28 and get at least 60,000 points *Play Level 39 and get at least 40,000 points *Play Level 46 and get at least 50,000 points *Play Level 88 and get at least 85,000 points *Play Level 100 and get at least 120,000 points *Play Level 182 and get at least 40,000 points *Play Level 235 and get at least 280,000 points *Play Level 245 and get at least 140,000 points *Play Level 281 and get at least 20,000 points *Play Level 297 and get at least 150,000 points *Play Level 411 and get at least 390,000 points *Play Level 463 and get at least 450,000 points *Play Level 713 and get at least 150,000 points Trivia !]] *Quests actually help when you play and pass one. This actually saves a ticket, and adds excitement to the next episode. Plus, practice makes perfect! **However, your progress of quests does not affect other methods of passing episodes. *The same level can appear twice or more in the same device at different checkpoints. *The mystery quests are different per mobile device. *As of Fudge Fjord (mobile), Mystery Quests are now only available if logged out from both King and Facebook and the device is disconnected from the internet. as a mystery quest. Notice that the score is far less than target.]] *It's possible to clear a quest of jelly stage or ingredient stage without getting enough points, as long as you have cleared all jellies or brought all ingredients off the bottom. However, the candy order stages will fail without enough points. **In old versions, if above case had happened, your score would be raised to be same as the target score. As of now (v1.50), your score will not change even if below the score line. *The easiest way to play the quests on the mobile device is by putting it on Airplane mode. **In later versions however, you may need to terminate the game with system manager first, and restart the game when offline. *It's possible to finish another quest while the time to next quest is not yet finished. Category:Elements Category:Mobile features